Change Of Gender
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: After the night he list his virginity, Ichigo changed to a girl the next day . But he is not the only one, who changed Gender !


**Story Title ! : Change Of Gender**

**Couples : Isshin(F)xMasaki , Ichigo(F)xOrihime(M)**

**What is it about : After the night he list his ****virginity, Ichigo changed to a girl the next day . But he is not the only one, who changed Gender !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Genderbender , Incest (little) , Yuri (little) , Foursome & Pregnant **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I live in Karakura, 17 years old I have brown eyes and orange hair . I live with my parents in a quiet house, and I have a girlfriend Orihime Inoue . We've been together 3 months, and tonight is the time . That we have waited for . It was difficult since I did not pay attention in class, but it went well and felt great . But the next day I awake, I did not expect to wake up next to a guy ! _

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! " Ichigo shouted as he fell from his bed, the boy next him woke up . " Ichigo-Kun what is it ?" Asked the boy ." Who are you, and what are you doing in my room ! " The looked confused at Ichigo first, when he noticed something was wrong . " Ichigo-Kun is that you ? " He shouted in surprise . " Who else ! " The boy jumped up and gave him a hug ." You are so cute ! " Ichigo looked surprised at first, when he suddenly felt something . He looked at his chest, which is pressed against the boy ." What how come ... who ... How do I get boobs ! " Ichigo shouted Ichigo looked back at the frightened boy, who has the same facial expression as him . " How did I changed into a man ? Cool ! My voice is even deeper ! "

" Orihime ?" Said Ichigo for sure that he is not dreaming ." Yes ? " Orihime said that came from the boy suddenly the door flew open, it was a woman with short brown hair . She wore a blue shirt that was for her too large, and a training 's pants that she hold tight . A man stood behind her as he shook his wild blond hair, and wearing too tight pajama . " What is this ?" He said in a deep voice the woman noticed Ichigo and Orihime . And stood with an open mouth ." Who the hell are you ? ! " She yelled angry ." Who are you who in walks in someone else house ! " Ichigo shouted back ." Ichigo ? "The man looked surprised ." You're a girl ." Ichigo looked surprised when he looked better, he saw that the man was familiar ." Mom ?" And then he looked at the woman ." Dad ?"

" What jealous that I'm better looking than you ." Said Isshin with a grin, Ichiog en Orihime sweatdropped ." In your dreams . " Ichigo said .

Moments Later

The four of them sat in the living room with tea in their hands ." Okay so far I know we just changed sex nothing more ." Masaki said calmly Ichigo drank her tea, but when she noticed that Orihime could not take his eyes off of Isshin breasts . She looked away with jealousy, _damn fucking father with D-Cup breasts _." Well the problems will be if I enroll you in a another school with all the paper work, oh and that writing ! " Wailed Isshin Masaki laughed ." Relax I will the job okay ."

" Really ! " Said Isshin Masaki nodded yes ." But on one condition ." Masaki whispered in her ear, Isshin blushed and looked away ." Let's do it fast, then we are already done with it ." Masaki nodded yes and took Isshin upstairs ." You can come to if you want ." Said Masaki ." No thank you whatever you have planned ." Shouted Ichigo with a dirty face, Masaki shrugged and walked into the room with Isshin . Ichigo looked than mad at Orihime ." Say are my father 's breasts better than mine ?" She asked Orihime blushed and looked away . " Sorry I can not help it ." Ichigo looked angry away ." Sorry ." Said Orihime again ." Is okay I forgive you ." Said Ichigo and laid her head on his shoulder ." Say you think we always be like this ? " Asked Ichigo ." I do not know I actually hope so . " Ichigo looked surprised to Orihime when she notices that he has a little horny look in his eyes, while looking at her breasts ." Orihime huh ? " Orihime moved closer to Ichigo 's breasts, and took them in his hands and squeezed them ." They are soft and natural B-Cups ." Orihime said Ichigo blushed and looked away in shame ." Stop Orihime ." Orihime looked at her and smiled ." Say let 's try what your parents are doing now ." Said Orihime Ichigo looked first confused but felt than lips of Orihime on her 's . Ichigo did not know what to do .

_OMG ! I'm being kissed by a guy ! I'm being kissed by a guy ! _

Ichigo pushed Orihime away, her cheeks aez red ." Stop Orihime . " Ichigo said but Orihime kissed her again, and squeezed her breasts harder . Ichigo groaned ." Orihime ." She moaned Orihime smiled ." Let's go to your parents ." He said and pulled her upstairs when she stood at the door, The door was half-open, Ichigo saw her _father _was in her _mother _. " Masaki ! Harder ! Harder ! " Isshin yelled as he pulled his arms around Masaki's neck, Masaki moaned as he came into her ." Isshin ." Ichigo felt something wet between her legs, and looked at Orihime ." Orihime I've to go to the toilet ." Orihime looked at her ." Why ?" He said when he noticed that Ichigo blushed hard ." I gotta pee ." Orihime smiled and pulled her hands away, and began to feel with his fingers on Ichigo 's vagina ." Ah ! Orihime stop ." Said Ichigo tried to push him away .

But it did not help Orihime pushed her against the wall, and began to lick and suck on the clitoris . " Orihime ." Ichigo groaned suddenly she felt a finger in an awkward position . " Orihime ! " And she felt herself cum . She looked at Orihime who sucked everything ." You taste delicious Ichigo-Chan ." Ichigo blushed and looked away ." You two were really into it ." Said Masaki as he glanced at the two ." My daughter is so cute ." He said and pulled the two inside with him . " Let's the 4 of us have some fun ." He said and thrown Ichigo on the bed next to Isshin, who lay exhausted on the bed . " Orihime put this into Ichigo's Pussy ." Ichigo looked at Masaki and Orihime, Orihime went to Ichigo and opened her legs . Ichigo stared with big eyes when she saw that it was a vibrator . " Orihime wait I ... " But Orihime pushed into her, Masaki did the same with Isshin and turned it on . Ichigo groaned loud like Isshin, Isshin grabbed Ichigo and pressed her face into her breasts . " Well look at here Isshin is totally in for a lesbian sex ." Said Masaki as he sat down a chair . " What do you think of this Orihime ." Orihime looked at Masaki with a grin ." Sexy and hot of course Masaki -San ." Said Orihime .

Ichigo groaned when she felt the vibrator hit her sensitive spots, she looked at the breasts of Isshin . She took a nipple in her mouth and began to suck it . " Ichigo ! " Isshin moaned Ichigo started to suck and lick the nipple 's, Ichigo went to lay on her and she groaned as she felt her vagina against Isshin 's vagina . Ichigo sucked and licked and squeezed the breasts hard . The before the man who have changed into woman know it, they both gets their orgasm . " Wow I did not know you had it in you for a lesbian sex ." Masaki said as he stood up with a hard on, Orihime has also a hard on and went to Ichigo ." You're doing so good Ichigo-Chan ." And give Ichigo a kiss ." Now it's time for your reward ." Masaki said as they took the vibrator 's out, and Masaki pushed his penis into Isshin . "Ah ! Masaki not so hard ! "Isshin shouted Orihime licked Ichigo 's pussy and stuck her fingers into it . " Orihime ! Stop I want you inside me ! " Ichigo groaned ." Orihime ! " Ichigo shouted as Orihime 's fingers touched her sensitive spot . " Get ready than Ichigo ." Orihime said and pulled her fingers out, and pushed his penis at once in . " Ah ! Orihime it hurts ." Ichigo cried when she was lying on her back ." Sorry Ichigo-Chan ." And gave Ichigo a kiss, and tried it again . Ichigo groaned louder .

" Let's do it Doggy style ." Masaki said and both Isshin and Ichigo were on their hands and knees, and began to moan louder ." Masaki it felt so good ! " Masaki grinned ." I know ! Your pussy feels like the best ! " He said Ichigo 's mouth dropped open, and her saliva went out . Like she forgot how to swallow, Isshin licked the saliva away and gave Ichigo a wet tongue kiss . Orihime felt that he has to cum soon, and Masaki felt it as well . And both came in the two woman 's .

Some Time Later

" You are what ! " Said Masaki and Orihime, Ichigo and Isshin looked at each other and then to the two boys ." Yes we are pregnant ."

"How long ?" Asked Orihime . ." Only 2 months . " Ichigo said ." When were you planning telling us ." Asked Masaki looked mad at Isshin ." When the baby was born of course ." Masaki was stopped by Ichigo and Orihime . " It would better be a joke Kurosaki Isshin ! " Isshin smiled and quickly started to run away, as Masaki began to spit fire ." Come back here ! " Ichigo and Orihime were then alone in the living room ." So do you want to do it ? " Asked Ichigo ." Huh ?" Ichigo gave Orihime a hug ." Do you want to help me with the baby ? " She asked again Orihime glanced for a minute at her, but smiled and gave her a kiss . " Yes I want it ." And kissed her again .

* * *

**The kids will be in a sequel ! I know it will be a little confused maybe with the names, Ichigo and Isshin are in this one Female and Orihime and Masaki are male in this one ! **

**I hope you guys like ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
